The Journey to Unova
by drali11
Summary: Join a girl as she travels around the Unova Region. Will she make it to the Unova League and win! Read to find out.


**Hope you like it. R&R. Also wondering if I should include Ash in this story? Please let me know what you think! :D**

**Note: Disclaimer, the only thing I own is Ali. NOBODY ELSE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – U know Unova?<p>

"Do you think we are almost to Unova, Feraligatr?" I asked my first Pokémon ever.

"Fer- feraligatr!" He answered, nodding his head.

I looked into the open water from the window in the plane. Up ahead, I saw land.

"Feraligatr, look! I see land ahead!"

He turned his head and squished me into the seat so he was able to see, "Gatr, gatr! Feraligatr!"

My name is Ali, and I am 15 years old. I come from Johto, and Feraligatr was my starter Pokémon. I still remember when I was 10 years old and I first went to Professor Elm's. Out of Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile, I picked Totodile. He and I had an immediate bond. From Johto, we went to Kanto, and then to Hoenn and Sinnoh. I won the Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn Leagues when I entered in them. In Johto, my main team consisted of Feraligatr, Typhlosion, Meganium, Togekiss, Ampharos, and Tauros. My main Kanto team was Blastoise, Venusaur, Rapidash, Aerodactyl, Pinsir, and Dragonite. In Hoenn, my main team included Blaziken, Sceptile, Zangoose, Absol, Walrein, and Salamence. During Sinnoh my team leaders were Torterra, Staraptor, Luxray, Golduck, Lucario, and Infernape. Now, I am on my way to Unova, so I can start another journey! Professor Juniper contacted Professor Elm and told him she has three Pokémon I can choose from. I always bring Feraligatr with me whenever I start a journey, and after I've picked a Pokémon I send him back to Professor Elm.

"We are about to land at Unova Airway, please stay seated until we come to a complete stop," a voice sounded from the speakerphones.

I glance over to Feraligatr, "You ready, pal?"

"Fer-fer! Feeralligatr!" he roared causing people to glance over at him.

"Not too loud, buddy," I whispered, smiling, "People are looking!"

"Fera!" he laughed gently.

We waited a few more minutes until we were allowed to exit the plane. I put my shoulder bag on and started down the aisle. Feraligatr walked behind me. He was one of the few Pokémon on the plane. We exited the plane and entered the Unova air.

"First time on Unova soil, Feraligatr!" I laughed, glancing at my blue monster.

"Feraligatr!" he shouted back, nodding his great head.

People began to gather as they saw my Feraligatr. They started whispering and pointing and a few of them were taking pictures. I knew this was going to happen since Feraligatr's are so rare in Unova.

"Smile, Feraligatr, they all like you!" I laughed.

He nodded his head and gave his biggest toothy smile, making people laugh around him.

"Hey you!" I heard some kid yell.

I whipped around to see a blond haired boy pointing his finger at me.

"I challenge you and your Pokémon to a battle!" he shouted.

I smiled, "Awesome! Let's get to it!"

People started murmuring louder and cheering.

The boy smiled and ran off to an open space a few feet away. I followed eagerly, and Feraligatr followed me, just as eagerly.

I looked over to the crowd that was gathering, "Who can ref this battle?"

"I will!" a brown haired adult man said walking forward.

I glanced over to my challenger, "I only have one Pokémon with me, is a one-on-one battle okay with you?"

The boy nodded, "Fine with me. The names Trip, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ali, from Johto."

People started mummuring.

"Johto? That's far away," one said.

"Is that **THE **Ali, the one that won the Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn Leagues?" another asked.

"I guess we're about to find out," replied a third.

"Okay, this is going to be a one vs. one match with no substitutions. The first person to knockout the others' Pokémon is the winner! Begin!" The ref said, waving his hands.

"Okay," Trip shouted, "Snivy, I choose you!"

Trip threw a basic white and red pokeball, and a small green and yellow Pokémon with a leaf tail came out.

I was going to reach for my pokedex, when I realized it hasn't been updated yet.

"Okay, let's make out first battle in Unova a good one," I said, "Feraligatr! Let's do this!"

Feraligatr roared and jumped onto the place we were battling on.

People gasped and cheered louder. More pictures were taken. Then I noticed Trip was even taking a picture.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Photographing this memory. The first time I've battled a Feraligatr," he answered.

"Oh…. Well you have the first move," I replied, eyeing him. Maybe I should start photographing things….

Trip grinned, "Snivy, Leaf Tornado!"

Snivy turned and leaves began to spin around its tail, headed for Feraligatr. It was a new move.

"Block your face and stand your ground, Feraligatr!"

"Fera!" he said before bowing his head and covering his face with his arms. He braced his leg muscles just in time before the move hit. After it was done, he glanced up and appeared perfectly fine.

People gasped and even Trip looked surprised. I smiled.

"Feraligatr, show them your Hydro Pump!"

"Fera- feraligatr!" he shouted before opening his mouth as a giant water jet erupted from his jaws.

"Dodge it Snivy!"

The green Pokémon just barely dodged it.

I grinned, perfect, "Superpower!"

Feraligatr lifted his arms as his entire body glowed a red, and then lunged at Snivy with amazing power and speed. He completely pummeled it.

Trip gasped, "Snivy! Get up, you can do it!"

The green Pokémon slowly got to its feet.

"That's it, and know tackle!" Trip commanded.

Snivy lunged forward, determined.

"Block it," I said calmly.

Feraligatr nodded and placed his hands in front of him, catching Snivy as it ran into him.

"Throw it into the air, Feraligatr!"

"Gatr- gatr!" he yelled as he shot it into the air.

Trip gasped, stunned.

"Hydro Cannon Feraligatr!" I shouted, pumping my fist.

"Feraligatr!" he shouted before a huge, cannon-like jet erupted from his jaws. It hit its mark, and hard. Snivy landed on the ground with a thud. It somehow got to its feet.

"That's it, Snivy! Know use Leaf Tornado while it can't move!" Trip yelled.

"Snivy!" it yelled before another leaf tornado headed towards Feraligatr.

"Hang in there, pal!" I yelled to him. He nodded.

The Leaf Tornado hit its mark.

Feraligatr was still standing and I saw realization flash threw his eyes. He must understand he isn't going to defeat me while I had Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, end it with Blizzard!" I shouted.

He nodded his head an opened his mouth as a white haze erupted, heading straight to Snivy.

"Snivy, nooo!" Trip yelled. The blizzard hit Snivy full blown, and Snivy was deafeated.

"Snivy is unable to battle and the winner is Ali and Feraligatr from Johto!" the ref said.

People cheered and smiled, still taking pictures.

I walked over to where Trip was standing with Snivy. I reached into my bag and grabbed an oran berry.

"Here," I said, "This will make Snivy feel better."

"Thanks for the battle," Trip said as Snivy ate the oran berry.

"Your welcome," I answered, "Do you by the way know which way Professor Juniper's place is?"

"Yea, that way, out of town," he answered.

"Thanks again!" I said as Feraligatr and I headed that way.

We walked for what seemed like hours before we came to a clearing where a laboratory sat.

"Well, Feraligatr, looks like we've arrived," I said, glancing at him, "Ready to go in?"

He nodded his head, "Feraligatr."

"Okay, well lets go," I replied as we made our way to the doorway to meet Professor Juniper.


End file.
